A Temmie Reunion
A Temmie Reunion is the eighth episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff and the eighth episode of season one. It aired the 30th January 2017. Transcript (the episode begins in SpongeBob's living room) SpongeBob: Hey Patrick? Patrick: Yeah, SpongeBob: Wanna hear a joke? Patrick: No! SpongeBob: What do you mean? Patrick: We live in a big wide world and out of everything we can do, you would rather tell a joke? SpongeBob: You could say the same for jellyfishing. Patrick: (pause) Yeah, I guess so. Could you get me some cereal? SpongeBob: Sure buddy! (he goes into the kitchen and speaks off screen) You want Kellogg's or Kelpy Exclusive? Patrick: Neither. SpongeBob: Corn Flakes or Kelpy Flakes? Patrick: You have any Temmie Flakes? SpongeBob: OK. (he comes back with a bowl of it) Patrick: Could I get a spoon too? SpongeBob: How could I forget? Say, what do you think Temmie is doing today? Patrick: I dunno, we should send him a text. (he takes out his phone and texts Temmie 'wut r u doin 2day?', we then see the time card 'A Few Hours Later') Oh, look! He finally replied! SpongeBob: What did he say? Patrick: (reading)_ auhjmdvbhjcfkjdshfndskjdhbvjkbdfzdgsjbiuwaeryh3w87yrkhgewiuat3gaerwulyhnhsker (stops) Oh no! He only says that on Thursday! SpongeBob: Nah, he just doesn't know how to use a cellphone. (a letter comes through the door) Oh look, a letter! It's from Temmie! Patrick: What does it say? SpongeBob: (opens it and begins reading) HOI!!! tem can't play today because my fambily is coming to visit! we r having a tem reunion! see u soon, tem (stops) Wow! A tem reunion! That sounds fun! What do you say we stop by for a quick snack? Patrick: Can I have my cereal now? (bubble transition to Temmie's house) Temmie: anyone up 4 some more juice? (doorbell goes) gasp, they r here! SHHHHH! (everyone goes silent as he answers the door) it's only spongeboob a patweek (everyone sighs in disappointment) SpongeBob: Hi Temmie! We though we might stop by for some punch? Shopkeeper Temmie: OKs, but it wil cost u Temmie: ugh, dis one is on da house (shopkeeper fetches some punch) hey, do u hav dog residue? Patrick: What's that? Temmie: tem realy wants dog residue! (doorbell goes) it's them! dis time they r realy here! (he answers the door and King Tem and Queen Tem enter) King Tem: Why hello, son! We've really missed you! Temmie: papa? mama? (sweats a tear) SpongeBob: Temmie, you didn't tell us you belonged to royalty! King Tem: Yes, we are the monarchy of Temopolis. SpongeBob: Why only Temopolis? King Tem: I don't like talking about it but fish didn't really have an appetite for our species back in the day. So we concealed ourselves in Temopolis! SpongeBob: Wow. Temmie: tem realy missed mama a papa! Queen Tem: mama a papa missed u too! King Tem: Now, we wanted to give you something before you left for Bikini Bottom, but we never had the chance. (pulls out a crown and gives it to Temmie) Here you go, Prince Temmie. Temmie: tem thanks u so much! King Tem: Now, would you be a dear and come home with us? Temmie: tem would wuv to! SpongeBob: NOOOO! NOOOO! YOU CAN'T GO HOME! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE MEMORIES YOU SHARED WITH US? (we see a flashback in the Krusty Krab) Temmie: 1 krabby patty p (the flashback ends) King Tem: I'm sorry but Temmie here belongs to royalty and should live in a proper castle. Patrick: (starts crying) Bye Temmie, we'll miss you! Queen Tem: I think after da party u shud pack straight away so we can leav tonight! SpongeBob: How about one last meal at the Krusty Krab? Before you go? King Tem: Splendid! Temmie #1: let's go! Temmie #2: yeah! (bubble transition to the Krusty Krab which has been taken over by temmies) Mr. Krabs: I don't know how you do it SpongeBob! I'm made more money than ever! Temmie #3: tem get muns 4 colege Mr. Krabs: Hands off! This is my money! (SpongeBob goes over to the royal table) SpongeBob: How are you enjoying your meal? King Tem: It's delectable! SpongeBob: You know you can't get a meal like this back in Temopolis! King Tem: True, but you can't live in a castle here either. (SpongeBob facepalms as we cut to them Jellyfishing) SpongeBob: How'd you like this? Patrick: There's no jellyfish in Temopolis! King Tem: But there's Temmiefish! Temmie: oh, i like temmiefishing! (we then cut to them in a clothes shop) SpongeBob: Clothes like this are exclusive to Bikini! King Tem: But wouldn't you rather wear matching outfits unless you have authority? Patrick: (comes out of a changing room dressed like Mr. Krabs) Oi, get back to work! (SpongeBob and him laugh) SpongeBob: Can't find humour like that in Temopolis! King Tem: Well, it's better than yours anyway! (we flash back to the beginning of the episode) Patrick: We live in a big wide world and out of everything we can do, you would rather tell a joke? SpongeBob: You could say the same for jellyfishing. Patrick: (pause) Yeah, I guess so. Could you get me some cereal? (flashback ends) Woah. (we see them in a laundrette) SpongeBob: Can't clean your laundry like this in Temopolis! King Tem: You got me there, but you can clean it like this! Hit it! (a bunch of hip temmies enter on skateboards with their laundry, do some stunts and put it in the washing machine accompanied by a hip-hop backing track) Patrick: I guess now you can do that in Bikini Bottom too! (we then see SpongeBob at his computer) SpongeBob: Maybe some late-night internet time will cheer me up! (we see the title card: 'One Episode of SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki later' and we cut to SpongeBob and Patrick waving goodbye to Temmie) Patrick: (crying) Bye buddy! SpongeBob: (crying too) We'll miss you! Temmie: tem wil miss u too! King Tem: Right, let's get on the road. SpongeBob: Wait! Before you leave, I wrote a song. Somebody once told me the world was gonna- Oops, wrong lyrics. (he pulls out a guitar from behind his back Looney-Toons style and performs 'The Only Tem') I've never been heartbroken as much as I was today. It doesn't seem that things went my way. So before you leave there's only one thing I must sa-ay! There's only one Tem for me, for us that's we. There's only one Tem for me in the whole galaxy. So when I look across land, even above the sand, I see the memories of that one Tem, the only Tem I see... Patrick: Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming, fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun, your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do so much to see, so what's wrong with taking the back streets. You'll never know if you don't go, you'll never shine if you don't glow. SpongeBob: There's only one Tem for me, for us that's we. There's only one Tem for me in the whole galaxy. So when I look across land, even above the sand, I see the memories of that one Tem, the only Tem I see... (pause) There's no moral of this story! (song ends) Temmie: (gets teary) tem do not want to go! King Tem: Well if Tennant got over it you can. (Temmie steps out the car) Just because you belong to royalty doesn't mean we can't discipline you! Temmie: I'm a grown man. King Tem: Screw it, he's talking in perfect english. That's means he's mad! Queen Tem: oh no! Temmie: And wait just a second, you're not even my parents! King Tem: What do you mean? Temmie: I have you all figured out, you are none other than my arch-nemesis, (pause) Asgore Dreemur! PolarKey: (eating popcorn whilst watching the episode) Since when? King Tem: How dare you accuse your own father of such a thing! You're going to your room when we get home! Temmie: Who says I'm going home! (he rips off King Tem's disguise) Asgore: I thought he would have fell for the free crown for sure! Patrick: Wait, if King Tem is someone else... Then so should be Queen Tem! (Queen Tem rips of her disguise to reveal Robbie Rotten) Robbie: Er... I can explain. (the duo flee) SpongeBob: My friend is back! (they all run into the pineapple) Aww! Good old pineapple! It was exactly where it used to be! Aww, Squidward, isn't this great? He's back forever! Squidward: (walking back from Art Class) What the f- (the episode ends before he finishes his sentence) Trivia *This is the first episode which hosts a song that is not directly taken from a meme. **You could argue that a verse from Smash Mouth's All Star is sung by Patrick. *This episode debuts the temmie monarchy. **These weren't originally going to be antagonists until a later date. *King Tem is the first character besides Temmie himself to have a british accent. **He is also the first temmie to speak in perfect English. Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Temmie Central Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes